¿Acaso puede volverse amor?
by Kirana-Taisho
Summary: Porque para Haru, él era su mejor amigo, sin importar que tan frio, violento y antisocial fuese este. Pero había tenido la mala suerte de enamorarse, y temer a ser rechazada por el prefecto del terror, Hibari Kyoya. One-shot/Three-shot... depende de ustedes.


**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn y sus personajes no me pertenecen, únicamente a Akira Amano. Si me perteneciera, Tsuna hubiese sido una chica y hubiese sido un anime fem! harem xDD

**Pareja: **1886

**Advertencias: **AU y leve OoC, principalmente del lado de Hibari.

**Argumento: **Porque para Haru, él era su mejor amigo, sin importar que tan frio, violento y antisocial fuese este. Pero había tenido la mala suerte de enamorarse, y temer a ser rechazada por el prefecto del terror, Hibari Kyoya

Narración de los hechos.

_Diálogos –

(Aclaraciones)

_Recuerdos y/o sueños._

* * *

**¿Acaso puede volverse amor?**

**Shot 1. De la amistad nació el amor.**

El amanecer en Namimori podía resultar de una bella vista para aquellos que tenían el gusto de levantarse un poco antes de que el sol abandonara por completo su escondite e iluminara la ciudad. Sus pocos rayos de sol comenzaron a filtrarse por la ventana una habitación, donde yacía descansando una joven de no más de 16 años. Respiraba con tranquilidad disfrutando de fuese lo que estuviese soñando, manteniendo una bella sonrisa en su rostro a pesar de estar dormida. Unos minutos pasaron antes que su despertador sonara con fuerza, haciendo que ella se girara en la cama y abriera sus ojos de forma perezosa, mostrando un par de orbes café chocolate, y callara el sonido proveniente de dicho aparato. Se sentó entonces en la cama y se estiro ligeramente para desentumecer su cuerpo por haber pasado tanto tiempo acostada, sintiendo como sus huesos se ponían en su lugar antes de levantarse y tender la cama. Lo primero que vio entonces fue el calendario que estaba junto a su cama, con dibujos de algunos personajes de anime y marcando una fecha en color rojo: 14 de febrero, día de san Valentín. Aún faltaba menos de una semana para llegar a dicho día, más el ver la cercanía de aquel día lograba hacerla sentir más feliz que nunca, y a su vez demasiado nerviosa. El nombre de la chica era Miura Haru, estudiante de primer año en la preparatoria Namimori.

Un ligero suspiro escapo de sus labios antes de que abriera la ventana que quedaba junto a su cama y se sentara en la misma dejando sus piernas hacia el exterior de la construcción, elevadas bastante del piso al estar en la segunda planta. La casa de al lado quedaba a menos de un metro de distancia, y la ventana quedaba frente a la suya, por lo que le fue fácil abrirla y infiltrarse en la casa del vecino. Las luces seguían apagadas, por lo que lo primero que hizo fue encenderlas, notando como en el futon que se encontraba a un lado de la ventana, un bulto se cubría por completo con el mismo. Una ligera risa escapo de sus labios antes de que se acercara a él y lo removiera un poco.

_ ¡Despierta Kyo-kun! – dijo en un tono un tanto infantil, moviendo con mayor fuerza a quien dormía en aquel futon, para luego esquivar el golpe que este había intentado darle. Fue entonces que el chico se sentó en el futon, posando sus afilados orbes color azul grisáceo sobre la mirada alegre de su mejor amiga. Entonces, un suspiro escapo de sus labios y con sus manos hizo que su cabello negro azabache terminara yéndose hacia atrás unos segundos, para luego volver a caer sobre su rostro. El nombre del chico era Hibari Kyoya, de 17 años, estudiante de segundo grado en la misma preparatoria que su amiga y líder del comité disciplinario.

_ ¿Era tu turno? – pregunto, llevando su mirada hacia el calendario, para luego suspirar por segunda vez. Si… era el turno de Haru el levantarle. Aquella era su costumbre. Un día tenía que levantarse él y brincar por la ventana a la habitación de su amiga para levantarla, y al otro los papeles se volteaban. Después, el infiltrado regresaría a su propia habitación para comenzar a arreglarse e irse al instituto.

_ Te dejare para que te arregles ~desu – dijo la chica para luego volver a brincar por la ventana hacia su propia habitación, bajo la atenta mirada del azabache, quien no pudo evitar mostrar una ligera sonrisa al momento en que ella se perdió de su vista, sonrisa que solo mostraría al momento de estar solo.

Haru quedo entonces de pie junto a su propia ventana. Al haberse duchado antes de dormir, no tuvo necesidad de hacerlo en la mañana, por lo que simplemente se quitó su pijama rosa con flores blancas, y se colocó el uniforme de la preparatoria a la que asistía. La falda a tablones color azul marino le llegaba a medio muslo, llevando una camisa escolar blanca manga larga fajada a la misma, con un corbatín en moño color rojo, un chaleco escolar en un azul ligeramente, casi no se notaba, más claro que la falda, y un par de calcetas del mismo color que llegaban por sobre sus rodillas, dejando a penas una separación de tres dedos del borde de su falda. Se dirigió entonces frente al espejo de su tocador, cepillando su larga cabellera castaña oscura con total tranquilidad, recogiéndola en una coleta alta y dejando algunos mechones traviesos sobre su rostro, los cuales calmo con un par de broches evitando que imposibilitaran su vista. Se aplicó un poco de brillo labial y se colocó la chaqueta formal del uniforme, la cual era de color caqui con el escudo de la preparatoria en la zona del corazón, y con eso estuvo lista para comenzar su día.

Llevo su mirada al reloj sobre su escritorio, el cual marcaba las seis y media de la mañana. Aún tenía el suficiente tiempo antes de irse al instituto. Mas tomo su mochila y bajo al primer piso, encontrándose una nota de su madre en la mesa con el dinero del día. Desde que su padre había muerto, era su madre quien trabajaba arduamente para mantenerlas a ambas, por lo que no estaba en la casa en las mañanas. Incluso en ocasiones la chica llegaba del instituto y su madre aun no había llegado. Mas no le tenía odio o rencor, al contrario, la admiraba por esforzarse tanto y aun así tener el tiempo para su hija en las tardes. Por dicha razón ella nunca desayunaba en su casa. Lo siguiente que hizo fue guardar el dinero en su monedero, y a su vez guardar este en su mochila, para luego dirigirse a la puerta y colocarse sus zapatos para abandonar la residencia, asegurándose de que la misma estuviese bien cerrada.

Con paso tranquilo y tarareando una tierna melodía, se dirigió a la casa de al lado, abriéndola fácilmente al tener la llave en su poder (llave que Kyoya le había entregado diciendo que no quería que hiciera escandalo tocando la puerta). Quitándose sus zapatos en la entrada nuevamente y dejando su mochila en el sillón, entro a la cocina de la residencia y se colocó un delantal que se encontraba ya preparado en la cocina para comenzar a preparar el desayuno. Unos minutos después, la mesa era ocupada por tres platos con un par de huevos fritos cada uno, un pedazo de tocino y a su lado un pequeño tazón con arroz, mientras ella servía un café, un vaso de leche y una taza de té, dejando las mismas sobre la mesa.

_ Siempre puntual hermanita – se escuchó una voz conocida para Haru, que simplemente sonrió mirando a aquel hombre. De facciones similares a las de su mejor amigo, con la excepción de la calidez que la mirada de dicho hombre mostraba, y del hecho de que su cabellera era bastante larga, recogida en una trenza. El mayor de los hermanos, Hibari Fong.

_ Buenos días Fong-san – dijo la chica con una sonrisa, viéndolo sentarse en la mesa, frente al plato acompañado por la taza de té. No paso mucho tiempo, tal vez algunos segundos, antes de que el menor de los hermanos apareciese por el umbral de la cocina, vistiendo el uniforme masculino de Namimori, el cual tenía como única diferencia que llevaba Pantalon de vestir negro, y en lugar de corbatín llevaba corbata. El chico no llevaba puesta la chaqueta formal del uniforme, en lugar de eso llevaba una chaqueta negra colgando en sus hombros, teniendo en una de sus mangas un listón rojo que decía "disciplina", chaqueta que se quitó y coloco en el respaldo de su asiento, sentándose sin decir nada frente al plato acompañado por el café. La chica simplemente negó con la cabeza, quitándose el delantal y sentándose en el asiento que quedaba.

_ Kyoya, saluda al menos… debes ser más caballeroso con tu novia – dijo con total tranquilidad Fong tomando un sorbo a su té, haciendo que la castaña se sonrojase hasta las orejas y el moreno le lanzara una mirada asesina, aunque también con un ligero, casi invisible, rubor en sus mejillas, lo cual hizo que el moreno mayor mostrase una sonrisa traviesa.- No me jodas… ¿aún no son novios?

_ ¡Hahi! – exclamo la chica volviendo en sí, aunque aún sonrojada – Kyo-kun es mi mejor amigo ~desu.

Una gran flecha de color azul que llevaba escrito "Friendzone" atravesó la espalda de Kyoya, aunque aquel acto dramático únicamente fue percibido por su hermano mayor, quien mostro una divertida sonrisa, ya que ante Haru y ante cualquiera que mirase, el menor seguiría tan frio como siempre. Después de aquello simplemente siguieron degustando su desayuno con tranquilidad, compartiendo algunas palabras entre comida de repente. Una vez finalizaron, ambos se despidieron del mayor de los Hibari y abandonaron la residencia. El camino hacia el instituto era un tanto tardío, ya que lamentablemente sus casas no quedaban tan cerca del mismo como ellos hubiesen deseado, más aun así preferían el caminar hasta el lugar. Esa era la razón por la que salían tan temprano de sus casas aun a pesar de que no entraban al instituto hasta las nueve, además del hecho de que como líder del comité de disciplina, Kyoya debía estar en el instituto antes de que llegasen los demás estudiantes.

_ Recuerda que hoy hay junta del consejo – dijo la castaña con tranquilidad, caminando al lado de su amigo de la infancia. Y es que así era… conocía a Hibari Kyoya desde que los Hibari se mudasen a la casa de al lado cuando ella tenía siete años, y con el tiempo había entablado una gran amistad con el menor de los hermanos. Kyoya la había apoyado varias veces, un ejemplo claro era cuando murió su padre unos años atrás. El chico la había abrazado, y consolado en aquel instante, aun a pesar de que nunca se mostraba abierto ante nadie. Y la seguía apoyando, sabiendo que aun con la presencia de su madre, la chica pasaba gran parte de su tiempo sola. Eso no solo había logrado que ella confiara plenamente en él. Además de ello, sin darse cuenta, había conquistado su corazón.

_ Odio esas estúpidas reuniones – dijo fríamente, sin siquiera voltear a mirarla. Más la conocía perfectamente, y sabía que sin importar que pasara, seria obligado a ir a aquella dichosa reunión. Después de todo, ella era la única que podía persuadirlo a su antojo desde que tenía memoria. No solo ella había recibido el apoyo de parte del joven, sino que también Haru había influido mucho en la vida de la alondra. Un ejemplo era la muerte de sus padres, quienes fuesen asesinados por un par de ladrones, unas semanas después de haber llegado a Namimori. Aun a pesar de que siempre se burlaba de ella, o del hecho de no conocerse realmente, había sido la primera en brindarle su apoyo. Un abrazo y su compañía le habían levantado, jurándole que se volvería más fuerte. Y durante la secundaria, cuando su hermano más grande, Alaude, falleciese en un accidente de tráfico. Nuevamente lo había ayudado, y un nuevo juramento nació, junto a su obsesión por el orden tanto de la ciudad como el instituto. Por eso mismo, cuando la chica estuvo en su misma situación, la apoyo de la misma manera que ella había hecho, y un sentimiento nació en su interior al ver la fuerza con la que ella se levantaba. Se había enamorado de ella al ver cómo, en tan poco tiempo, había superado su dolor y mantenía siempre una sonrisa en su rostro. Había demostrado más fortaleza que él, quien aun teniendo más tiempo desde la muerte de sus seres queridos, no podía superarlo del todo, siendo aquel dolor por el cual nunca mostraba una sonrisa frente a las personas, ni confiaba en nadie.

_ No creo que sea tan malo ~desu. Además, estaré acompañando a Kyo-kun durante la reunión – nuevamente mostrando una sonrisa. Y es que ella era la encargada de la organización de los eventos del instituto, y por la misma razón siempre asistía a dichas juntas como parte del consejo.

_ ¿Ganare algo si asisto? – pregunto seriamente, mirando a Haru. Ella se detuvo, pensando unos instantes, para luego recobrar aquella sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro, aunque con un toque travieso. Ok, cuando ella sonreía de esa manera, era que tenía un plan malvado que nunca sería bueno para él, bueno, al menos no siempre.

_ Si asistes, veremos esta película el 14 de febrero – dijo sacando de sabrá donde panfleto del estreno de una película que él llevaba tiempo queriendo ver. Aun a pesar de odiar las multitudes, disfrutaba bastante de ir al cine y ver alguna que otra película de acción o misterio. Además de que ya era costumbre de ellos ver una película en el día del amor y la amistad, al estar ambos solteros y no tener "Valentín". El chico arqueo una ceja mirándole directamente.

_ Sera la película y una caja de chocolates amargos – menciono. Claro, otra cosa que odiaba era la comida dulce. Pero los chocolates amargos que su amiga preparaba, eran sin duda los más deliciosos que había probado, aun si nunca lo dijese en voz alta. Y aquello Haru lo sabía perfectamente, así que asintió.

_ Sabes que siempre te daré los chocolates especiales "Haru Haru" como recompensa por aguantarme y ser mi amigo ~desu – en un tono infantil. El chico suspiro, asintiendo ligeramente. Realmente no se conformaba con ello, mas no quería asustarla. Estaba seguro de que la joven nunca lo vería como algo más que su mejor amigo, lo cual de alguna manera lo hacía sentirse especial. No de la forma que quería, pero le agradaba que aquellos chocolates especiales de sabor amargo solo fuesen hechos para él.

Cuando el reloj marco las ocho en punto, ambos se encontraban ya frente a la entrada principal del instituto. Ambos entraron en el edificio, dirigiéndose hacia el salón del comité de disciplina. Bueno, más bien el, porque ella se separó de su lado al momento en que llegaron al segundo piso, después de haber leído un mensaje en su celular, diciendo algo referente a llegar a su salón de clases temprano. Kyoya ante ello no pudo más que arquear una ceja, confundido, puesto que aún faltaba una hora para que las clases comenzaran. Si bien aquello le dolía, ya que Haru siempre permanecía con él hasta el momento en que los alumnos comenzaban a llegar. Y le dolió aún más al ver que un chico, Tsunayoshi Sawada, se dirigía por el mismo camino que la joven, probablemente siendo el quien enviase el mensaje ya que sabía que tanto el castaño como su mejor amiga, se llevaban bastante bien. De la nada se sintió molesto, probablemente los alumnos en llegar terminarían sufriendo fuertemente por culpa del azabache, quien no traía ganas de ir a "morder hasta la muerte" a Tsuna ya que después sería reñido por Haru.

* * *

Apenas subían las escaleras, un escandaloso pero tierno sonido proveniente de un niño riendo sonó cerca de donde ellos estaban. Pudo ver como Kyoya le miraba arqueando una ceja, ya que él sabía muy bien que ese era el tono timbre que la chica utilizaba para aviso de los mensajes en su celular. Saco el celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta beige, abriendo el mismo para revisar el mensaje.

_De: Atun (Tsuna)  
Asunto: Ya he llegado al instituto  
Te veo en el salón de clases para ponernos de acuerdo y hablar con tranquilidad  
sobre nuestro plan del día de san Valentín. Recuerda que Hibari-san no debe enterarse.  
Tsuna._

Un potente sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas al recordar la razón por la que tenía que hablar con Tsuna, uno de sus amigos del instituto, y quien podría decir que era su segundo mejor amigo al conocerlo desde incluso más tiempo que el que llevaba conociendo al azabache. Luego levanto la mirada viendo a Kyoya, quien por alguna razón se mostraba ligeramente confundido, claro, aunque no lo demostraba mucho, ya que nuevamente su porte físico y su mirada ocultaban aquello para cualquiera menos para ella, quien lo conocía tan bien como a la palma de su mano.

_ Kyo-kun… Ha-Haru debe dirigirse a su salón de clases en este momento ~ desu, así que no podre acompañarte a la ronda de hoy – ocultando su mirada con su flequillo. A decir verdad, no le gustaba tener que ocultarle algo a Kyoya, de hecho odiaba mentirle, pero no podía dejar que él se enterara antes de tiempo del plan que estaba armando con su segundo mejor amigo. Entonces, sin esperar respuesta, siguió su camino hacia el salón de clases, ignorando que su amigo de la infancia se sentía dolido por su lejanía. Una vez dentro del salón, dejo escapar un fuerte suspiro y comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, caminando hacia donde estaba su lugar y recargándose en el pupitre con la mirada puesta en la puerta. Esta pronto se abrió, dejando a la vista a un chico de estatura baja, y cabellera castaña larga peinada en picos que parecían vencer la ley de gravedad, vestido con el uniforme de Namimori. Este sonrió tiernamente hacia su amiga, acercándose a ella.

_ Buenos días, Haru – dijo tranquilamente, sentándose en la banca que estaba a un lado de la chica.

_ Buenos días, Tsuna-san – dijo la chica sonriendo, girándose en donde estaba sentada para quedar frente a frente con el castaño. Tsuna se movió un poco, mirando hacia la puerta del salón para asegurarse que nadie venia, y luego se volvió a acomodar como estaba anteriormente.

_ Entonces… ¿le mostraste el panfleto? – pregunto mirando a su amiga. Haru asintió, regresándole el panfleto de la película al castaño, quien guardo la hoja en su mochila nuevamente.- ¿se mostró interesado?

_ Kyo-kun siempre ha sido adicto a las películas de acción y misterio – dijo elevando su sonrisa.

Hacía algún tiempo, Tsunayoshi se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos que su amiga tenía por el terror de Namimori, y había conocido por medio de la misma una versión de Hibari que él no conocía. Siempre había visto al pelinegro como un chico violento, frio, antisocial que amaba las peleas y se preocupaba poco por los demás. En cambio, Haru le hablaba de un chico tranquilo y amable, quien aunque no lo demostrara del todo, siempre se preocupaba por sus pocos amigos y por las personas que lo rodeaban. Además nunca había golpeado a una mujer o a un niño, lo cual le daba puntos. Y era gracias a la mirada que la castaña mostraba al hablar del chico, del brillo en sus ojos, de su seguridad, que sabía que aquel lado en el prefecto existía, un lado que pocos tenían el honor de conocer. Y es por eso que se había decidido a ayudarla a conquistarlo, como su segundo mejor amigo (aunque tal vez pronto dejaría de ser el segundo), y habían comenzado aquel plan para el catorce de febrero.

* * *

Un potente timbre sonó por todo el instituto, dando inicio al anhelado descanso de sus estudiantes. La mayoría de los jóvenes abandonaron los salones de clases como si de animales hambrientos se tratasen, aunque algunos prefirieron quedarse en su salón de clases para disfrutar de su Obento con total tranquilidad. Haru y Tsunayoshi habían seguido el ejemplo de sus compañeros, cada uno con su respectivo obento en mano, y uno extra en las manos de Haru. Siempre llevaba el almuerzo a Kyoya al salón del comité de disciplina, estando en compañía de Tsuna, y luego ambos se dirigían a la terraza a disfrutar del propio y platicar de alguna tontería que les resultase interesante. Por esa misma razón iban en camino al salón del comité de disciplina, ella con una alegre y luminosa sonrisa en su rostro, y el temblando ligeramente.

Unos gritos provenientes de un lugar cercano, junto a un "te morderé hasta la muerte", lograron hacer que ambos se miraran con alerta y corrieran hacia donde habían escuchado aquellos sonidos, encontrándose con una imagen realmente común en el instituto: un vándalo con el uniforme mal portado, siendo acorralado por un pelinegro con un par de tonfas en sus manos dispuesto a golpear al pobre estudiante. Un suspiro escapo de las manos de Haru quien le entrego los paquetes que tenía en sus manos al castaño, y luego corrió hacia donde estaba Hibari.

_ ¡Hibari Kyoya!... ¡detente en este instante ~desu! – se escuchó el comentario de la castaña que había terminado frente a Hibari, protegiendo al alumno atacado. Aquella nueva imagen era algo a lo que ya estaban acostumbrados los estudiantes del instituto, ver a un estudiante que había roto el reglamento ser atacado por el prefecto del terror, y luego este ser detenido y reñido por una chica de primer año a la que nadie conocía, y que parecía tener una relación bastante buena con el chico para que este no la "mordiera hasta la muerte" luego de su intromisión.

En cambio para Kyoya, el ver a su amiga tan cabreada como pasaba siempre que golpeaba a alguien, solo termino por hacerle sudar frio aunque mostrara aquella mirada de indiferencia. Una de las cosas que había aprendido con el tiempo era que su mejor amiga enojada podía llegar a ser incluso más peligrosa que el mismo. Más permaneció con la mirada en alto sin alejarla un poco de los orbes chocolates de la chica.

_ Haru… hazte a un lado – fríamente. En cambio la chica ni se inmuto, permaneció en la misma posición con los brazos extendidos, protegiendo al estudiante en su espalda quien ya estaba algo golpeado por cortesía del pelinegro.

_ ¡No!... ¿Qué te he dicho de golpear personas?

_ ¡Haru! – aun con su mirada encima de la chica. Aquello termino en una batalla de miradas que, para alegría de la castaña y dolor de cabeza de la alondra, Haru gano fácilmente. Uno se daba cuenta de ello al mirar como el violento prefecto dejaba sus brazos caer a un lado y dejar la pose amenazante, aunque la mirada fría persistía en su rostro. Haru sonrió al ver como lograba que el chico se calmara, y luego tomo su muñeca y se lo llevo del lugar hasta llegar al salón del comité de disciplina, siendo seguidos por Tsuna quien llevaba los almuerzos de los tres. Una vez dentro de la habitación, Kyoya llevo su mirada al castaño quien comenzó a temblar nuevamente.

_ Esto… Haru – llamo a la chica para entregarle su almuerzo, que era una cajita envuelta en un pañuelo rosa. Luego se acercó al prefecto y le entrego el paquete del pañuelo negro, y él se quedó con el de pañuelito azul.

_ Herbívoro… sal de aquí – dijo fríamente, manteniendo su mirada sobre el castaño. Tsuna llevo su mirada a Haru, la cual suspiro para luego decirle con la mirada que no obedeciera. Su cuerpo tembló con mayor fuerza al saber que si se quedaba, seria mordido hasta la muerte, más si se iba, seria cruelmente asesinado por la chica de cabello castaño. De cualquiera de las dos formas terminaría muriendo a temprana edad. La mirada fría de Hibari no se alejaba de él, en espera a que este obedeciera su orden, aunque pronto la voz de la castaña fue lo que le salvo la vida.

_ Kyoya!... todos los días es lo mismo… me estoy empezando a aburrir ¿sabías? – menciono ella a modo de reproche.

_ Si te aburre deberías dejar de meterte en mis problemas.- contraataco el joven, con un tono serio que a su vez daba a entender que tan enojado se encontraba. Un sudor frio recorrió el cuerpo del castaño quien veía aquella escena en primera fila, comenzando a asustarse.

_ ¡Ibas a golpear a uno de mis compañeros! – exclamo ella, sin alejar la mirada del azabache. Tsuna ante aquello no pudo más que dejarse caer en el sillón e intentar ignorar la pelea diaria de esos dos. Aunque sabía muy bien que estas no terminaban mal, siempre terminaba tremendamente asustado, al ser golpeado (por alguno de los dos "accidentalmente") ya fuese a mano de ellos o por medio de un artefacto no identificado que estaba cercano a alguno de los violentos chicos.

_ Rompió el reglamento – una excusa muy bien planteada de parte del prefecto.

_ ¡Pero eso no significa que lo vayas a golpear! – grito…

Al momento en que aquel grito se escuchó, la puerta fue abierta por un joven de cabellera verde con una pequeña tonalidad azúlasela, el cual vestía el mismo uniforme que los chicos y cubría su cabello con un sombrero de rana, detrás de él, un chico de pelo rubio que cubría su rostro con el mismo, y decoraba su cabello con una tiara de príncipe. Tanto Kyoya como Haru interrumpieron su pelea, viendo a quienes habían llegado a la habitación.

_ Hibari-sempai… un par de delincuentes han rayado la barda trasera del instituto – hablo con un tono monótono y aburrido, sin mostrar sentimiento o gesto alguno en su rostro. Una sonrisa arrogante se mostró en el serio rostro del prefecto, imperceptible para todos con excepción de la castaña, quien abrió sus ojos con sorpresa para luego dejar escapar un fuerte suspiro y negar con la cabeza… "nunca cambiara".

* * *

Domingo… 14 de febrero.

Aquel día que llevaba esperando con ansias finalmente llego, y por dicha razón se decidió a levantarse aún más temprano de lo común en un fin de semana. A las siete de la mañana precisamente, tal cual le había dicho Tsuna para que pudiese prepararse como debía. Y era así como su plan de conquista comenzaba.

Lo primero que hizo fue darse un baño aromático, esperando que su cuerpo tomara el aroma proveniente de las rosas, al igual que su larga cabellera castaña. Al terminar el baño, se cubrió con una toalla y salió en busca de su ropa del día. Una blusa azul que llevaba una manga a tres cuartos holgada, y del otro lado solo un tirante, dejando la parte de su clavícula parcialmente descubierta; una falda tableada blanca que llegaba a medio muslo, decorada con un cinturón de color beige con detalles de brillos blancos, sandalias azules con un tacón de tres centímetros, y su larga cabellera completamente suelta, decorada únicamente por una diadema azul con diamantes de fantasia blancos. Aunque usualmente prefería ropa más sencilla y cómoda, esa ocasión deseaba verse femenina y atractiva, tal cual había escuchado a las chicas de su clase mencionar para poder gustarle a un hombre. Por esa misma razón, y por primera vez en su vida, se maquillo un poco más de lo normal, delineando sus ojos con negro y colocándose un brillo de color rosa en los labios. Al verse al espejo, sonrío para sí misma.

Seguido a ello bajo a desayunar con su madre, quien tenía el día libre. La mujer no dudo un solo instante en elogiar a su hija, afirmando que ella se veía hermosa y provocando un profundo sonrojo en la castaña con tan solo preguntar si se vestía de aquella manera para Kyoya. ¿Realmente era tan obvia en sus sentimientos por el prefecto? Aun así, disfruto del tiempo de caridad que tenía con su madre antes de que el pelinegro pasara a recogerla para ir juntos al cine, como todos los años. Tal cual imagino, unos minutos después la puerta de la entrada se abrió, seguido a la imagen de Kyoya entrando a la cocina como si de su casa se tratase. Este vestia un sencillo pantalon de cuero negro, camisa morada, chaleco negro y largo abierto, que quedaba como si fuese una capa hasta sus rodillas, botas negras y el cabello ligeramente despeinado.

_ Buenos días señora Miura – menciono seriamente, para luego mirar a la castaña y abrir ligeramente sus ojos a causa de la sorpresa. Haru deseaba más que cualquier cosa encontrar algún ligero sonrojo en el rostro del mayor, un brillo en sus ojos y que le dijese que se veía atractiva. Pero, en lugar de eso, este simplemente suspiro para luego recargarse un poco en el marco de la puerta y cruzarse de brazos.

_ Vamos… que llegaremos tarde a la función. – y ambos sabían la razón de salir tan temprano. La motocicleta del azabache no había sido reparada aun, y tendrían que caminar hasta el centro de Namimori… un largo camino que haría sufrir en demasiado a la pobre de Haru quien llevaba los pequeños e incomodos tacones a los que no estaba acostumbrada. Ella suspiro imitando al chico luego de que su imagen de ensueño fuese simplemente una ilusión, para luego despedirse de su madre y salir de la residencia en compañía de su amado Kyoya.

Primera parte del plan: vestir bella y femenina…. Fallido.

Si bien la primera parte de su plan había fallado, este constaba de varias fases que aun podían llegar a cumplirse. Por dicha razón aprovecho el silencio formado al no tener algún tema de conversación para recordar la fase siguiente de su plan maestro. Una sonrisa se mostró en su rostro al recordar lo que seguía antes de ir al cine, recodar anécdotas del pasado…

_ Kyo-kun… ¿recuerdas la primera vez que salimos en san Valentín? – pregunto en un tono tierno y tranquilo, evitando el "~desu" que la caracterizaba, cosa que sorprendió ligeramente al chico aunque nuevamente no lo demostrara.

_ Si te refieres a cuando teníamos diez y once años, y me lloraste porque querías ir al cine a ver una de las películas de princesas… lo recuerdo perfectamente – una sonrisa burlona se mostró en el rostro de Kyoya por unos instantes, para luego ver como la castaña ponía los ojos en blanco, sonrojándose hasta las orejas y queriendo articular palabra alguna que no quería si quiera salir de su boca.

_ N-no me refería a ese día… si no al siguiente año – exclamo aun con el rojo encima. Por dios… llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo olvidar los extraños gustos que tenia de pequeña. Si bien las películas eran lindas, ella no era seguidora de las mismas. El chico arqueo una ceja, para luego perderse en sus pensamientos unos segundos, buscando quizá el recuerdo del año siguiente. Ella recordaba muy bien ese día, al haber sido rechazada en la primaria. Kyoya la había abrazado y le había dicho que, hasta que ella no consiguiera novio, la acompañaría siempre para que no se sintiese sola.

_ Lo recuerdo… hasta ahora… siempre he cumplido mi promesa – dijo tranquilamente. Haru suspiro, que tonta había sido al imaginar el día de san Valentín perfecto con una plática amena y divertida con el azabache. Por dios… ¡Era Hibari Kyoya! Su rostro nunca mostraba una sonrisa que no fuese burlona… bueno, lo hacía para ella, pero solo en momentos importantes. Apenas habían caminado unos instantes, y los pies ya le habían comenzado a doler a causa de los tacones, cosa que Hibari noto fácilmente por lo que se detuvo y le miro seriamente.

_ ¿Para que te has puesto unos zapatos a los que no estas acostumbrada? – pregunto, para luego ver como la chica se sonrojaba y suspiraba.

_ S-solo quería verme más femenina – susurro. Ante aquello, el azabache termino por imitar su gesto y soltar un fuerte suspiro. Realmente no la entendía… ¿Por qué se esmeraba en verse de esa manera si como era normalmente estaba bien? Después de todo, era la Haru alegre y extrovertida a quien amaba, sin importar que tan bien le quedase una prenda. Pero… no podía decirle nada en ese instante, únicamente suspirar y buscar entre los bolsillos de sus pantalones el celular.

_ Llamare un taxi – menciono, sin darle tiempo a la joven de renegar. Simplemente marco y dio la dirección en donde estaban, para luego sentarse con la chica en una banca y esperar en silencio a que dicho taxi llegase a recogerlos. Este no tardó en aparecer, y llevarlos a ambos hacia su destino. A causa de haber tomado la ayuda de dicho transporte, terminaron por llegar más temprano de lo que esperaban al centro de Namimori, con al menos una hora para que la función comenzase. Hibari se bajó del auto y pago debidamente al chofer, para luego mirar a la chica quien caminaba ya más descansada con dichos tacones.- tenemos una hora libre… ¿quieres buscar algo mas cómodo?

Aun a pesar de que la pregunta no era para nada específica, Haru pudo darse cuenta de que el chico se refería a comprar otro par de zapatos, algunos que la hiciesen sentir más cómoda y no la lastimaran. Aun así ella negó, moviendo su rostro de un lado a otro, e intento pensar en algo para entretenerse antes de la hora acordada para ir al cine. Definitivamente, esa hora quedaba fuera de su itinerario. Pero Hibari simple y sencillamente no le hizo caso, y tomo su mano para llevarla a rastras hacia una tienda departamental cercana a donde estaban, sin darse cuenta del sonrojo que mostraban las mejillas de la chica. Una vez dentro de dicha tienda, la hizo sentarse en una de las sillas de la zona de zapatos, y busco con la mirada algo que le agradara, hasta que la encargada llego y comenzó a ayudarle.

_ Estos servirían… combinan muy bien con la ropa de su novia y son bastante cómodos – menciono, mostrando un par de sandalias de piso color blancas, con listones azules que se enredaban en las piernas hasta llegar a la rodilla, figurando ser botas, y finalizaban en un moño bastante del mismo color. Hibari tomo el par de zapatos, ignorando por completo el hecho de que llamase a Haru su "novia", para luego acercarse a la chica y entregarle los zapatos.

_ ¿Te gustan? – pregunto de forma indiferente, como si realmente no le interesara. La chica asintió, aun sonrojada, y tomo los zapatos mientras Kyoya pagaba a la encargada. Una vez se puso dichos zapatos, paso a sentirse aliviada, aunque culpable por tener que hacer que el chico gastara dinero en ella. Eso no estaba dentro de sus planes, además de que no quería ser una molestia.

_ Gracias… te pagare luego – susurro una vez salieron del establecimiento. Hibari arqueo una ceja mirándola, para luego suspirar.

_ No lo hagas. Tómalo como mi regalo de san Valentín – menciono tranquilamente, comenzando a caminar en dirección a donde estaba el cine. Haru suspiro nuevamente, resignada. Definitivamente aquel dia no estaba yendo como ella quisiese. Pero, el lado positivo era que aun tenia varias horas para reparar lo que había hechado a perder las primeras dos, asi que no se daría por vencida. Comenzó a seguir entonces al azabache, hasta llegar ambos a la entrada del cine.

_ Ya compre los boletos con anticipo, así que podemos ir a comprar algo para comer ~desu – al darse cuenta de que había mencionado aquella palabra tan caracteriza de ella, se golpeó la frente mentalmente. Se suponía que no la diría en todo el día. El la miro, con los ojos abiertos a causa de la sorpresa, sin siquiera disimularlo como siempre lo hacía. Seguido a ello regreso a su mirada común, fría y seria, llevando su mano hacia su propio cabello en un gesto de incomodidad.

_ No era necesario que pagaras por el mío. Tenía pensado ser yo quien invitase esta vez – menciono seriamente, sin mirar a la chica. No porque no quisiese mirarla, si no para esconder el sonrojo que involuntariamente había llegado a sus mejillas.

_ Una recompensa por los zapatos – dijo tiernamente, para luego revisar en su bolso, buscando algo en especial. Al encontrarlo, lo tomo y lo extendió hacia Kyoya – tenemos un rato antes de que la película comience… asi que prefiero darte esto antes de que se derrita.

El chico entonces regreso su mirada a la joven, dándose cuenta que en sus manos tenía un paquete en forma de corazón, color negro con lazos rojos, y con una carta amarrada a la tapa de dicha caja. Tomo el paquete y miro el exterior de la carta, dándose cuenta que tenía escrito con la letra de la chica "ábrela hasta el final del dia".

_ Gracias – susurro, abriendo la caja para asegurarse de que era lo que el pensaba. En el interior había al menos diez o más chocolates oscuros, todos con forma de corazón y perfectamente decorados con chocolate blanco y azúcar de colores. Una sonrisa se mostró en su rostro, diferente a las sonrisas burlonas de siempre, una sonrisa tierna que pocas veces llegaba a mostrar, haciendo que el sonrojo regresara a la castaña.

_ Etto… i..ire al baño – menciono la chica, corriendo sin dejar que él le respondiera hacia donde estaban los baños. Kyoya miro nuevamente la carta, y haciendo caso omiso a lo que esta decía en su exterior, la abrió con delicadeza y comenzó a leer su interior…

Para mi querido Kyoya…  
Sé que probablemente esto sea algo que no te esperabas, o que realmente  
no deseabas. Pero, me es imposible seguir cargando con este sentimiento. Aun así  
no sería tan valiente para decírtelo a la cara. Y es que, desde que éramos niños, desde el día  
en que me hiciste superar la muerte de mi padre, con el apoyo que siempre me dabas,  
a pesar de que estaba segura de que en aquel entonces solo sentías odio hacia mí,  
a pesar de ello, me enamore profundamente de ti. Así es, me gustas,  
más de lo que piensas. Probablemente esto rompa nuestra amistad, probablemente  
luego de este día ya no quieras saber nada de mí. Probablemente tu mirada fría, por primera vez  
será dirigida hacia mi sin ninguna muestra de calor o cariño en ella. Pero, ya no podía  
cargar con esto, tenía que decírtelo. Aun si tú no correspondes a mis sentimientos. Si es así,  
discúlpame por decirlo, pero me encantaría que lo olvidaras y siguiéramos siendo amigos  
aun si es imposible. Con todo mi amor y corazón, Haru Miura.

Al finalizar la carta, sus ojos se encontraban abiertos de par en par, y sus mejillas completamente sonrojadas, sorprendiendo a más de uno de quienes lo conocían. Aun a pesar de haberlo leído, a pesar de reconocer perfectamente aquella caligrafía como la de su amiga y amor secreto, seguía sin creer lo que sus ojos habían leído. ¿Realmente ella estaba enamorada de el?, ¿Realmente correspondía a sus sentimientos? Cuando la vio salir del baño, guardo a gran velocidad la carta en su bolsillo, y llevo uno de sus chocolates a su boca en la espera de que ella creyese que había estado comiendo esos pocos minutos y no se diese cuenta de que había abierto la carta.

_ ¡Hahi! ¡Aun no debias comértelos! – exclamo la chica al ver que el paquete estaba abierto.

_ ¿Qué acaso no me los diste para eso? – contraataco, intentado comportarse como siempre y no hacer notar su felicidad y confusión.

_ Si pero… etto… eran para… ahhh… Mou! Haz lo que quieras – cruzándose de brazos y comenzando a caminar hacia alguna dirección. Kyoya cerro entonces el paquete de chocolates, para poder asi tomar su mano y detenerla, jalándola hacia el y aprisionándola con sus brazos. La chica se sonrojo al sentir el abrazo del azabache, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante aquello.

_ Haru… - susurro su nombre a su oído, provocando un estremecimiento en la chica.- gracias…

_ No es necesario que agradezcas… soy feliz con que disfrutes de mis chocolates – dijo de forma nerviosa. El chico se alejó un poco de ella, sin soltar el abrazo, para poder mirarla a los ojos. Para ella, era la primera vez que veía algo asi en el rostro del azabache. Una mirada llena de ternura y felicidad, sus anteriormente frios ojos brillando como si estuviesen llenos de esperanza, como los de un niño, y sus labios curvados, formando una sonrisa difícil de describir. Pudo ver entonces como los ojos del joven cambiaban de dirección, posándose sobre sus labios, para luego verlo acercarse lentamente a ella. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con más fuerza en aquel instante, comenzando a sentirse nerviosa… sobre todo cuando sintió los labios del chico sobre los suyos… ¿realmente Kyoya la estaba besando? Por unos instantes, no sabía ni cómo reaccionar… pero bastaron unos segundos para que cerrase los ojos y se dejase llevar, correspondiendo a aquel que era su primer beso… paso poco tiempo antes de que el chico se separase de ella, sin dejar de abrazarla, y la mirase nuevamente a los ojos.

_ ¿po…porque lo has hecho? – pregunto la castaña, prácticamente en un susurro, con el corazón aun latiendo a gran velocidad y sus mejillas rojas como tomate maduro. Kyoya, regresando a su fría mirada habitual aun si sus mejillas tenían un ligero sonrojo, simple y sencillamente alejo uno de sus brazos de ella para poder tomar la carta de su bolsillo, la cual ahora estaba arrugada a causa de la velocidad en que habia hecho que aquel trozo de papel de 30x20 cm cupiese en el pequeño bolsillo del pantalón. Ella abrió los ojos como platos al ver la carta que ella habia escrito toda arrugada y probablemente con algunas rupturas.-¡Hahi!, ¿Cómo es que termino toda arrugada? ¡Eres un descuidado!...

3… 2… 1…

_ ¡¿La leíste?¡ – pregunto/grito, aun con los ojos como platos y con el tremendo sonrojo sin bajar ni un poco en sus mejillas. Joder, había dejado en claro que no quería que la leyera hasta que ella estuviese fuera de su vista y no tuviese que encontrarse con él en todo el día, para que al día siguiente olvidase por completo lo ocurrido. Pero, era como si el azabache en lugar de eso hubiese entendido "ábrelo en este jodido instante"… mierda…

_ Que… ¿no puedo? – pregunto en tono aparentemente inocente, aunque claramente Haru sabía que aquel "carnívoro mordedor de gente" no era para nada inocente. Ella soltó un ligero suspiro, para luego levantar su rostro y mirar al chico inflando sus mofletes de forma tierna, aun sonrojada por lo que había ocurrido, cosa que hizo que una sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de su amigo de la infancia. Este la abrazo nuevamente, de forma tierna, para luego mirarle a los ojos.

_ Se mi novia – dijo, o bueno, ordeno a la castaña en un tono autoritario. Ella arqueo una ceja, mirándole con confusión, para luego sonreir tiernamente…

_ Acepto…

¿Fin?

* * *

**Buenas… ya traigo otro fanfic que se me ocurrió por ahí xD… llevo algún tiempo con esto en la cabeza, y finalmente pude terminar este capitulo. Debo aceptar que esta no es mi pareja favorita (principalmente por el hecho de que uno de mis mejores amigos es completamente tirado a Hibari… y muchos me dicen que me parezco a Haru. Me es imposible no imaginarnos a ambos con esta pareja y realmente eso da miedo o.o, claro que mi amigo no "muerde hasta la muerte" el simplemente te golpea sin decir nada xDu), me agrada mas el 5986, y el 1827 xD, pero para la idea que tenia en mente, no quedaba ninguna otra pareja que el 1886. En este capitulo no hay mucha participación de los demás personajes, pero porque no tendrán protagonismo hasta los otros dos capítulos… **

**Cabe destacar que depende de ustedes si se queda como one-shot o lo cambio a tres capítulos… presente, pasado y futuro… aunque igual tardare un poco en subir dicho capitulo de continuación -aun debo conti en mis fanfics "la compañera del cielo" (KHR) y "Bajo el techo del enemigo" (InuYasha)-, pero no se preocupen… les juro que apenas actualice ambas historias, y si les agrada esta, sacare como dije el pasado de Hibari y Haru, y el futuro de ambos n.n ¿algun review?, ¿tomatazo?, ¿Sartenazos? ¿lo que sea? xDD**


End file.
